WHATS WITH ALL THE PERSONAL QUESTIONS?
by meowzerz1275
Summary: Join sonic and co. as they play round after spicy round of truth or dare, spin the bottle and 7 minutes in heaven! SALLY & AMY ARE FREINDS! blazeXsilver knucklesXrouge tailsXcream BIT OF SONAMY. BIT OF SONALLY.
1. Chapter 1

What's with all the private questions!

Possibly a one-shot

**I don't know why I am writing this, I just woke up and said to myself "I need to do a sonamy NOW." And I realized that there weren't many STH fanfics 'bout truth or dare, almost none for strip poker or spin the bottle and I bet half of the people out there to know whats 7 minutes in heaven. **

**So ENJOY! HONEST COMMENTS PLEASE! OPEN ARMS TO FLAMERS (just don't be too harsh….)**

Amy Rose was sitting on her bed, bored as usual. She had finished EVERY SINGLE THING TO DO IN HER HOUSE THAT THERE IS including finishing her h.w, cleaning her room, doing all her chores twice, cheating her math h.w answers by looking them up on Google (I LOVE U GOOGLE! SAVED ME 90, 000, 000, 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 TIMES!) And last but not least, spilled her heart out to her parents until their ears dropped off and they begged her to go to her room and _to be quiet_. So there she was.

"Life is booty-full till you get…all bored 'n sleeeeeeeeeeeeepy..." Amy sang quietly to herself

"Amy? AMY! COME DOWN PLEASE!" A voice rang out.

"Sheesh ma we aren't in the middle of nowhere-I'M COMING'"

Amy climbed out of her bed and trudged off down the stairs to see her parents. Her mother (a hot pink hedgehog) was wearing a brown fur coat with red ruffs and a long silky red spaghetti dress underneath. Her quills were in a bun and she was wearing light make-up.

Her dad (an orange hedgehog) was wearing a classic black suit with a black and orange tie.

_That's so sweet._ Amy thought. She loved seeing her parents have romantic nights because her parents almost never even LOOKED at each other+ she wanted a baby brother(;P)+ she LURVED staying at home alone.

"Now Amy, you are being trusted to stay home. alone." Said her mom."You are allowed to do what you want except go outside after 10 and stay up until after 2."

Amy mom and dad looked at each other.

"And- you are allowed to have a few friends over." Amy gasped. Her parents NEVER let her invite friends over. She immediately began arranging the guests list. _Cream, Rouge, Sally, Blaze, Angel, Sonic, Silver, Knuckles…Shadow?_ She thought. Her dad's voice cut in.

"But I do NOT want you to invite more than 4 boys".

Amy looked at her dad hopefully. "does tails count?" Amy's dad looked confused "tails? Who is-oh him?" he grinned broadly "Why I would want him as my own son…so polite...no he doesn't."

"OH THANK YOU SO MUCH! YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! Uh hu, oh yeah"

Her parents smiled as they watched Amy do a war dance around the living room. As they left, Amys mum looked at Amy with a sly grin

"oh and Amy,"

Amy looked up, still smiling crazily.

"snog someone this time, ok?".

And with that, she turned swiftly and walked out, closing the door behind her.

**Snog means kiss.**


	2. Chapter 2

What's with all the PERSONAL questions?

2(I know I said one- shot but ahh hell, who cares?)

The mili-second her parents left the house, Amy flew to the phone to call her friends and announce that she was having a slumber party. (A**/N NO SLEEPING INVOLVED! NO PJs INVOLVED EITHER!) I KNOW IT SAYS "SLUMBER" BUT WHAT ELSE SHOULD I CALL IT?)**

**BEEP BOOP BAAP BEEP BOOP**

"Hello? Cream speaking."

"Hey cream! It's Amy. I'm having a small party at 9. Can you come?"

"Sure! I'll be there!"

"Thanks cream. Oh and can you tell blaze and rouge for me?"

"Umm..." Amy heard some shuffling noises. "I only know blaze and sally's' number."

Amy sighed "ok thank you. Bye!

**BOOP BOOP BAAP BEEP BEEP**

"WHAT?"

"Umm… hi shadow? It's Amy"

"What do you want?"

"Well...i-im kinda having a small p-party tonight and I-"

"You wanted me to come?"

Amy nodded, and then remembered that shadow couldn't see her. "Yes" she said

"Well OK. For your sake. But I won't have fun and it will be a waste of my time. What else?"

"Can you tell-"

"I will tell silver and rouge but I won't make my hands dirty by phoning fakers number. Call him yourself."

And with that, he closed the phone in her face.

Amy blinked for a few seconds, mouth slightly open. She knew that shadow seemed grumpy, but he was actually very soft inside. (He also had a fetish for motorcycles)

She counted off the people she called and saw that sonic, angel and tails were left. Amy sat down on the couch and began reciting what she was going to say to sonic in her head. When she had memorized her lines, she slowly got off the couch with a creak and phoned Sonics' number

**BOOP…BEEP…BAAP...BOOP...BOOP…BAAP.**

"Y-ello, it's sonic the hedgehog!"

_Wow_ thought Amy_ déjà vu!_

"Hey sonic, it me, Amy"

"…"

"I was wondering if you could come to my party tonight"

"…"

"Sonic?"

"Uuh... yeah sure! I'll be there! Have you told tails yet?"

"No. neither angel. Could you tell them both?"

"Sure! See ya then!"

"bye-?"

But it was too late. Sonic had already closed the line. Amy felt tears but she pulled them back when she reminded herself that she had completed her mission.

She headed upstairs to take a shower and get ready for her guests.

…

…

After she had taken a long relaxing shower, Amy flung open her closet to see what she would wear. She needed something formal, but not too formal as it was a casual party. Not too slutty….or nerdy…or...christmas-y (**A/N WHAT?)**. She settled on a decent hot pink one-shoulder top with some dark blue jeans. Then, she straightened her quills (no hair band) and made sure that some of it was covering her right eye. All in all, she looked good. She ordered some pizza and sat down to watch TV and to wait for her guests. She still didn't know what they would play but was sure she would think of something later on.


	3. Chapter 3

What's with all the personal questions?

3

Half an hour later, the doorbell rang. Amy quickly got up, slipped into some slightly heeled pink pumps and hurried to get the door. It was cream and sally.

She hugged them all, an especially warm welcome to sally. A&S were enemies long years ago. They used to fight all the time about who used to get to be Sonics girlfriend, but eventually decided that boys were suckers anyway (**A/N I know, right?) **and became besties. Cream was wearing a short cream colored sailor dress that was designed by rouge to say "I'm not a slut, but I'm single."(**XDDDDDDDDDDDD I HATE MY LIFE!) **Rouge also promised cream that it would "make a certain fox boys head turn" she had her ears in a long ponytail and she was also wearing cream colored pumps. Sally was wearing a blue t-shirt with one sleeve that reached to her wrist and the other to her elbow. The rest of the missing sleeve was white. She also had on dark blue jeans with her same hairstyle and brown and blue boots.

"Wow girls, you look good." Said Amy happily as cream twirled and sally pointed her tongue out.

"Not as good as you" sally replied, smiling.

"Anyways come on in!" said Amy

Sally and cream entered, looking around. They sat down on the couch with Amy and began talking. Mostly about boys.

Hey! They still were girl's y'know!

"So" said sally to cream "whats up with you and tails huh?" Cream turned pink, then red, then blue.

"T-t-tails? T-theres n-n-oth-thing going on b-etweeeeen us.."

"Whoa calm down cream, we aren't going to eat you" said Amy as cream slowly turned green.

"We'll see" muttered sally under her breath.

Just then, the doorbell rang again and Amy got up to answer it. Rouge paraded in singing intently pumping some life into the house wearing a red tank top with white jeans and heeled boots.

(It was kind of breezy/cold…and boots were in season this year) knuckles followed looking as if he'd rather die than come. He was wearing a red jacket and jeans.

He didn't seem to want to look at rouge and kept staring at his red sneakers, (You couldn't blame him, and rouges tank top REALLY SHOWED if you get my drift.) Until he saw Amy, cream and sally.

He followed rouge and went over to hug Amy and say hi to the rest. Then he sat down on a large purple bean bag next to rouge and took out his phone while rouge "cached up" on things. A few seconds later the doorbell rang AGAIN and this time it was silver, blaze, and angel. (Angel is my OC. She is a grey cat with stripes a darker shade of grey. Green eyes and a pink nose. She usually wore dark grey shorts with a t-shirt sporting a chibi version of her and sandals.) This time, silver was wearing a white t-shirt with the words, _I am a pychokenisis. Get over it._ And some grayish/blue jeans. Blaze was wearing a purple top that was long from the bottom and had two strips of fiery red ribbon going from her shoulders to her waist, making an X sign. She wore purple leggings and had her hair down, with a red clip in her hair. Angel was wearing long dark grey jeans with a long sleeved grey top They greeted Amy and knuckles put away his phone as he and silver bro-fisted then started to talk to each other. Amy got up and got her guests some drinks (what? No alcohol?! Said rouge) when the doorbell rang AGAIN!(I JUST SAT DOWN! Said Amy). But this time, she was kind of glad that she opened it because outside was tails, shadow and sonic looking half-freezed to death.

She let them in, absolutely baffled as shadow broke an icicle from his ear.

"Wha-how?" she stuttered "what in the name of Mobius HAPPENED to you guys?"

"Well" began shadow angrily "sonic here saw a delivery boy on a motorcycle delivering a bunch of chilidogs to the "Ajax coldest air conditioners ever" store and he grabbed us both, and ran at full speed after it, right though the bloody store."

"Yeah!" piped in tails. "It will be _entirely _HIS fault if we get hypothermia now."

Sonic only grinned "what can I say? Hedgehog instincts…"


	4. Chapter 4

What's with all the personal questions?!

4

As sonic, shadow, and tails sat down, Amy realized that shadow was wearing a black leather jacket and black jeans; sonic was wearing a blue shirt with his logo on it. And tails was wearing a white and orange striped long sleeved shirt with two screwdrivers making the letter T. tails and sonic were wearing the same jeans.

"So" said blaze as she watched S, SH, snd T greet everyone, bro-fist knuckles and silver, and then sit down. "What do we do now?" everybody sat pondering for a few minutes.

"Twister"

"Lame!"

"Build a robotSTFU3000!"

"Hell no!"

''how many chilidogs can you eat?''

''that's not even a game!"

"Truth or dare?"

"Childish!"

"I know!" said rouge ''truth or dare!'"

Everybody cheered their agreement as Amy got up to get a bottle.

"HEEEY!" said knuckles "I SAID THAT FIRST AND YOU GUYS SAID IT WAS LAME!"

"That's ços everything YOU say is stupid knuckles." Said rouge as Amy walked back into the room holding a coke bottle. ''everybody get on the carpet please'' said Amy.

''you spin the bottle Amy''. Everybody sat tense as the bottle span, slowly resting on knuckles before moving an inch to sonic._ Damn_ thought sonic. _IT just got exciting_ thought Amy.

''sonic, truth or dare?''

…''dare''

Amy smiled evilly. ''I dare you to lick shadows lips.

''NO WAY! THAT'S GAY!'' The two boys shouted. ''touch me faker, and you're dead'' said shadow, pulling out a gun.

''ok! Ok! Not lips… uhh. Lick shadows…FEET!'' Said amy.

''NEW RULE!' shouted rouge ''anyone who backs down from a dare has to strip until his or her underwear and sing I'm a Barbie girl on the table while doing the funky chicken.''

''wow rouge, that's harsh''

Sonic slowly crawled over to shadow, and gave his feet a quick lick. ''good slave'' said shadow, and sonic was just about to punch him when shadow span the bottle again. It landed on blaze.

''truth or dare?'' said shadow

''truth''

''Ok…what…do you secretly wish that you and silver could ''bang'' together?''

Blaze turned a shade of red so bright, knuckles felt proud

''yes…'' she whispered. ''LOUDER!'' said shadow ''yes...sometimes...only ONCE!''

Blaze and Silver refused to look at each other as blaze spun the bottle. It landed on knuckles.

''truth or dare?''

''truth."

''what is the color of you underwear right NOW.'' The house came down.

DAMN BLAZE WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?" Tails yelled in between chuckles

Knuckles got up and marched to the bathroom Amy pointed at, only to come a few seconds later, his poker face unreadable. It stayed that way even as he told them it was red with a picture of…the master emerald...in a RED BIKINI!" Sonic laughed so much he almost fainted, and silver was afraid that he might have wet his pants...knuckles spun the bottle. It landed on silver.

''truth or dare silver?''

''dare''

''ok'' said knuckles ''I dare you to go outside wearing a sort of dress a striper would wear and start singing ''milkshake'' by kelis''

''no...Way...''

Start doing the funky chicken then!''

Ok! Fine!'

And then he angrily got up, bought an orange bikini/ dress that a stripper would find too showy and would refuse to wear it from god knows where and went outside to start singing.

Sonic and knuckles took out their cameras while tails and cream cracked up. Silver began singing in the street opposite their house. He even shook his hips every now and then. He actually seemed to enjoy the faces of passersby as they covered their laughing children's' eyes.

''my milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,

And they're like, it better than yours.

Damn right, it's better than yours,

I can teach you,

But I have to charge.''

A Porsche rolled up and stopped next to where silver was singing, and a male purple and gold panda with a big ass chain around his neck spelling NOAH stepped out. A massive 15 feet 6 inch male grey, red, blue, silver and gold gorilla also stepped out from the passenger seat he wore a black beanie with a big S on it.

''heeey there beautiful'' said the one with the chain. ''move your hips would you''

The expression on silvers face immediately turned from happy to terrified. He backed away slowly into dark alley stammering.

''i-im a guy, I sw-swear'' he said crouching down as the one with the beanie reached out for him. 'Yeah right.' He said 'we get that all the time'

_Back at Amys house_

Everybody was dying of laughter. Amy and blaze were rolling on the floor, rouge was flying and kept hitting the ceiling, knuckles was filming and the rest of the guys were gasping for breath. Even shadow couldn't help smirking. Only cream and angel remained worried.

'Umm guys?' they said 'shouldn't we help silver before he gets raped?". everybody stopped what they were doing to look out of the window.

"Nah" said rouge, and they continued crying, laughing, dying and (in rouges case) getting brain damage.

_Back with silver_

The panda and gorilla had removed silvers top.

"What the heck?!" said the panda "this gal doesn't have a rack!"

"I-I told y-you, I'm a GUY."

"The two men screamed. "WE ALMOST RAPED a BI-SEXUAL!" they screamed, jumping into their Porsche and screeching away, leaving a cloud of dust. Silver remained in the alley hugging his knees and muttering "I almost got raped…I almost got raped...i almost-AAAAHHHH!"

Silvers scream echoed away as he opened his eyes and found a scar-faced fox with baggy eyes kneeling beside him "you ALMOST got raped?" "Don't worry baby, I can help you with that" said the fox, stroking silvers hair.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH I DON'T WANNNA GET RAPED!" "STAY AWAY FFOM ME YOU PYCHOS!" " . . . !"Silver took off at full speed toward the house, arms flailing behind him.

He entered the house to find knuckles shoving a camera in his face and yelling "this is so gonna go on YouTube!" silver saw red, and a moment later, knuckles(still laughing, mind) was holding silver by his scruff as he desperately tried to get a good shot. Blaze took him by his shoulders, followed Amy to a bathroom, and told silver to have a bath and get changed. Everybody regained their posture but would snigger every now and then as they remembered the screaming or as they listened to silvers curses and threats thrown towards knuckles.


	5. Chapter 5

What's with all the personal questions?!

**Just before I start, I would like to say...THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO NYAN NYAN CAT BECAUSE I HAVE WATCHED THE ****FULL 10 HOURS****!I think I need to go to the hospital…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IM LISTINING TO IT RIGHT NOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**

**5**

When silver finally came from the bathroom and blaze calmed him down, he sat down on the- (AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NYAN. NYAN. CATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT) on the carpet with the others and spun the bottle. It landed on . Knuckles face palmed himself as silver got a demonic grin and immediately said;

"I dare knuckles to watch the Nyan Nyan cat song for 10 hours" "no wait!" said angel. "We can't go that long remember? Amys' parents will be back soon."

"Ok" corrected silver "20 minutes then."

Shadow got out his Iphone and opened the Nyan Nyan cat on it "one of my favorite tortures" he said, as Amy passed earplugs round to everyone.

Meow miow miow mew mewmew meow miow meiow mmmmiow mmiow meow meow mew mew-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Knuckles raised the phone to bang his head against it, saw shadow face and with a scream, started banging his face on the all instead.

Mew meow mewow mmmmmeow meow meew meow mioww miow (AAAH! *_BOOOOOOOOSH...BAAAAAANG_* AAAAHHHHHH**!"**

"IS. IT. OVER?!"

"Knuckie, it only been 18 seconds!" said rouge.

_20 HORRIFYING MINUTES LATER._

Everybody was whispering and laughing when silver looked at the grandfather clock on the wall and turned to knuckles to tell him to stop when he was met with the most ridicules sight he had ever seen.

Knuckles was on his knees on the kitchen counter, his knuckles were digging in, looking like he was trying to burrow inside the marble.

Everybody started screaming and hooting when knuckles finally came out of his trance, looked like he was about to explode, then went over and smacked a laughing silver round the head.

"ALL-right" said knuckles "EVERYBODY-mew mew mew- get BACK here-meow mew meow- and SIT DOWN." Everybody quickly sat down sniggering for fear of angering knuckles. He span the bottle, and it landed,

On the empty spot where sally should have been...

(**A/N Come to think of it, where IS sally? We haven't seen her for 2 chapters now…)**

"Where's sally?" asked cream

"I don't know, I was gonna ask you!"

"Do you think she's in trouble?"

…..

…..

"I DON'T THINK so, people!"


	6. Chapter 6

WWATPQ?!

6

"I DON'T THINK so, people!"

Sally appeared out of nowhere, holding a bag from Argos.

"Where the hell did you come from?" said sonic

"Yeah and how the hell did you GO OUT?!" said tails

"Why the hell are we saying hell?"

"I don't know…ANYWAYS! Back, to the...Hell-y? SUBJECT!"

"Don't worry your little minds about it" said sally coolly as everybody leaned forward to see what she had brought.

"I thought we could use a bit of karaoke!" she exclaimed as knuckles held up a disk case

The girls cheered and the boys booed.

Blaze took the package from knuckles, ripped it in one slashing movement with her claws, and sat to put it together so that they could play. Silver offered to help and as blazes paw took a controller, silvers hand went over hers. They looked up and into each others eyes for a moment when blaze blushed and pulled away. (**A/N cliché, right?)**

She put the disk into the receiver and turned it on. Dance Dance revolution appeared on the screen.

Rouge and sally squealed as the music chart came up.

They picked two players (rouge and blaze) and chose poker face by lady Gaga( **I don't own!)**.

"I gotta warn you" said rouge, as the first beats started "I'm a queen at this song"

Blaze only smirked and glanced at Amy, sally, cream, knuckles, angel, sonic, tails, shadow then at silver who gave her a thumbs up.

_p-p-p-poker face_

_p-p-p-poker face_

knuckles and silver suddenly sat straight as they watched their girls move their bodies to the beat.

They were...in short...impossible. Absolutely gorgeous. Blaze was winning by 3560 to 3421. It seemed so out of character, the shy, timid yet fierce girl winning against the girl of yo mommas dreams.

The song ended, and of course, blaze was the winner.

_You're hot!_

Said the machine as blaze got off

_Try again later!_

Was for rouge as she clapped for blaze, clearly impressed that had been beaten.

Next went sally and amy, they chose "feel this moment" by Pitbull and Christina Igotalayla or something (**once again, DO NOT OWN!)**

And, (as this is a "amy & sally as friends R us zone, they both tied with 2800 a piece.

And finally, tails, and knuckles (each forced by his crush) with Rock your body (can anybody tell me who sings/DJs this song?!)

And so, and at the end of this chapter we learn,

Blaze is an awesome dance machine,

She and silver OFFICIALY have a crush on each other (and crush as in ROCK HARD!)

Knuckles dances like an old lady with stroke.

AND FINALLY…

TAILS SUFFERS FROM "AWESOME-NOM-NESS AT DANCING-IT IS!"

That's right, tails won** 4080 **to…2610 (in later chapters, knuckles will prove his dancing skills at RAP SONGS! HES A "YO-YO! WAZZAP!" KINDA GUY!)

\ 


End file.
